1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to projection technology and, particularly, to a light source device and a projector having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light source devices, such as high pressure mercury lamps, metal halide lamps, or xenon lamps, used in projectors are configured for generating white light beams and, in cooperation with a digital micro-mirror device (DMD) and a color wheel, to project a color image. To obtain a projected image with high brightness, it is required to increase the power of the light source devices. However, when a projector is constructed using a single light source device, the brightness of the projected image is limited.
Therefore, what is needed is a light source device and a projector using the same which can overcome the described limitations.